monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hellhound/@comment-29135155-20170209182844/@comment-27950421-20170209193403
this is based off of my RL self not the Reptile King character. I'll still be using Rep as a Pseudonym though. No one can know my secret identity. I stun her with a quick head but to the nose. She drops me clutching her nose. The instand my feet hit the ground I'm out the door and running down the hallway. As I book it down the hallway, my angry math teacher bursts through the door, "YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!" I blur past the Bicorn who serves as the schools Harem Management teacher, "Hi teach, bye teach." The enraged Hellhound passes by, "GET BACK HERE!!!!" The Bicorn smiles and puts a hand on her cheek, "Ara ara... so Rep-kun prefers older women, if I weren't already married..." She shrugs and locks up her classroom before leaving the building, "Oh well." I burst out the front door of the school just as the bus's are pulling out, "FRAG!!!" My math teacher busts down one of the doors and smiles as my get away vehicles leave, "I know where you live Rep, it's 20 miles to get your house, you can't run for that long." I turn and look at her, "Watch me." I take off running down the road. She groans before giving chase once more, "This is getting old..." As I speed down the street I see one of the Ogre bullies at school pushing around one of the nerdy dudes I hang out with, without slowing down I run her over, "YOU'RE WELCOME BRO!!!" The math teaching hellhound bounds over the Ogres trampled Carcass, ignoring her and the nerdy dude in favor of chasing me. Shortly afterwards the Ogre stands up and begins chasing me as well, "THAT BASTARD!!!" I run past the a salamander classmate who goes to the same martial arts school as I do, "Coming through!" She blinks as the Hellhound teacher bounds over her in hot pursuit and the Ogre runs past shortly afterwards, "Huh?..." She growls angrily and chases after us, "Dammit Rep what the hell did you get yourself into this time!?!" I turn a corner and quickly juke past a dragon upperclassmen who took the role of treasure of the Herpetology Club that I had started, "SORRY CAN'T TALK NOW!!!" She quickly sidesteps the crowd of mamomo chasing before roaring angrily and taking to the sky after us, "LEAVE REP ALONE HE'S MINE!!!" Finally I pass by the tsundere elf who has inexplicably developed a crush on me but refuses to admit it, "ANGRY MOB COMING THROUGH!!!" She quickly gets ran over by the pack of mamono bent on doing violent and/or sexual thing to me and/or each other. She struggles to her feet and screams in rage, "BAKA HENTAI!!!" before chasing after everyone. *meanwhile at my house The Harem Management teacher sits in my front room talking to my parents, "...as I've explained, Harem Management can extremely important class to many young men these days." My father grumbles angrily, "I don't think it's a good class to take it's bad enough that it even exists let alone letting my son go to it. He should just find a nice human girl to settle down with. No offense but I'd prefer if he at least kept it in the species." My mother sighs, "I can see why the class could be useful, but why would you think our son would even need this kind of class. He hasn't been on a date with a single girl let alone having multiple girlfriends." At that moment I burst through the door, run through the house, and go out the back door, "Shiiiiit!!!" Moments later the front door and a large portion of the surrounding wall is knocked down by an angry mass of monster girls who quickly run through house and through the back wall after me. My parents rush out the back to see the mamono circling the back yard pond with me clinging to giant crocodile floating in the center of the pond, "BUBBLES SAVE ME!!!" While my father goes into a rage and chases the unwanted guests off his property my mother sighs and looks to bicorn, "Where do we sign up?" (Couple notes, I dove into the shallow end of a concrete pool when I was a kid and while I suffered a freat deal of pain and I'm still not sure how I avoided cracking my skull and breaking my neck, I did develop a deposit of calcium on my forehead so me stunning a hellhound with a head but is actually feasible. I ran cross country so running 20 miles is in the realm of possibilty for me and I did actually start a Herpetology club in my school. Whuch promptly collapsed after I left. I however did not have a pet giant crocodile named Bubbles now would father have been nearly that calm in said scenario. But I can't have everything be realistic can I?)